<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dessert by Hyaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089182">Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku'>Hyaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Consensual, F/M, Food Kink, Genderbend, No proofreading, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Bites, Vampires, a bit - Freeform, i guess, lady dimitrescu is now a lord, there will be, trust me - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t usually play with food, but you’re too delicious to pass up on”<br/>or what transpires when Lord Dimitrescu decides to keep you for his sugar cravings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitrescu/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) &amp; Reader, Lord Dimitrescu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by this fanart on Twitter, it gives me life : https://twitter.com/infestedcake/status/1354120635170123777?s=20</p><p>It's a bit short, but i wanted to get the setting out of the way before getting into the steamy stuff. I really love the vibe of this demo hnnngg !! Wish the game was out already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in a dark, humid cell, that seemed to date back ages. The iron gate kept you from getting out, its parts rustling loudly as you checked it, in case it was left unlocked.</p><p>You looked around and noticed a piece of paper poking out of the stone wall. You took it, uncrumpled it and read what sounded like a helpful yet ominous anonymous message. It was maybe left by a previous prisoner, you thought.</p><p>You had to get out, even though you didn’t know how you got there in the first place. Your memories were fuzzy and you felt like you had been translated into another world, because the gap between what you knew and what you were facing was so big. So you followed the letter’s instructions diligently, fighting fear and disgust as you went by cells hosting dead, mauled bodies.</p><p>You tried to ignore the spiky torture devices, the bucketfuls of what looked like innards, the vintage-looking bottles of medicine labeled “to keep livestock alive”. You tried to ignore the legless, dangling body dripping blood and the old woman with bolt cutters stabbed in her back, but when a lifeless, mummified corpse dropped from who-knows-where, your nerves gave up and you hid in a corner, stomach heaving even though you hadn’t eaten anything.</p><p>It took a few long minutes to calm yourself, trying to breathe, but not too much, because of the stench of rotting flesh. Trembling and unassured, you kept the lockpick you had found in a big bucket of blood tight in your hand, because you knew it was the glimmer of hope to your desperate escape.</p><p>Finally, you reached a door – locked – and a cabinet next to it. You maneuvered the lockpick inside the keyhole, hands sweaty and gross because of the blood, before finally opening the locker and lowering the lever inside of it.</p><p>You didn’t know if what was beyond the door was truly better than what you were leaving behind, but you felt in your gut that you would meet the same fate as the other prisoners if you didn’t try something.</p><p>Out of the frying pan into the fire, you thought bitterly as the door slid open, and you entered a dimly lit room.</p><p>Something akin to a fresco but made out of statues took almost all of the wall space up to the ceiling, and all the sculptures were facing the door you just went through. You weren’t that well versed into mythology, but this looked like a gate to Hell, being kept from unleashing all that it contained onto Earth.</p><p>Remembering the letter, you knew there was something beyond that was consciously evil, probably what had locked you up in the first place. Maybe these things came out of this door, and with twisted humor decided to lock up their prisoners in it.</p><p>As you walked through the dark, damp walls that resembled ones of a cellar, you noticed with horror the casks full of thick, reddish brown liquid. It didn’t smell like alcohol down there, everything was imbued with the heavy stench of blood.</p><p>You stumbled upon a room with what looked like a dinner table set in its center, silver plates filled with what you were now sure was blood. You were starting to get a hint of who could be your captors. Either some weird psycho, or… vampires.</p><p>You didn’t believe in folklore, but the setting, Victorian-esque décor and vibe… there was something that screamed supernatural rather than murderous psychopath. Not that these two options were mutually exclusive. Maybe it was a murderous <em>vampire</em> psychopath.</p><p>As you crawled through the passage inside of the fireplace and opened a secret staircase – who came up with these things ? – you reached something akin to another cellar, a shelf full of bottles and baskets full of… you didn’t look long enough to identify what that was.</p><p>On top of a barrel, you noticed a handwritten note. Hopeful it might be another tip from your mysterious benefactor, you read it. It wasn’t.</p><p>This was an excerpt from a journal of a maid in the castle. From what you gathered, the masters of the place were indeed vampires, and violent ones too. Other maids had been taken to the cellar, not to be seen again, and the one writing was afraid she was to meet the same fate. You shivered. You hadn’t seen anyone alive down there.</p><p>You pushed on, climbing the ladder hesitantly and arriving into the castle itself. It was beautiful, the walls were golden and ornate, all the furniture was intricate, really a stunning place. If you forgot it was inhabited by vampires.</p><p>Scared of stumbling upon one of them, you silently and prudently looked around the room, before opening the door and peeking into the hallway. No one, not a sound, except the one of your drumming heart. You didn’t know what time it was, but you hoped it was daytime and that vampires slept when the sun was up. Maybe some legends had their truths, since bloodsuckers were real now.</p><p>You quietly reached a grand staircase, delving into what looked like the bottom floor of the house, illuminated by a gigantic chandelier dangling ominously over it. You felt so exposed as you tiptoed down the stairs onto the plush, red carpeting. Looking around, you decided to try the main entrance. Locked, without much surprise.</p><p>You were headed towards another ridiculously over-decorated door when you heard a voice behind you</p><p>“I won’t last until dinner !”</p><p> </p><p>You felt the frost take hold of your guts, dread flooding in as you began running towards the door, flinging it open as you tumbled into a kitchen. A quick look around told you you were on ground level, and you soon spotted a service door on the other side of the table. Feeling a chilly air in your back, you ran around the workbench, praying that the vampire behind you didn’t snag you.</p><p>You were about to pull on the door when it opened inwards, pushing you back onto the kitchen table and stunning you.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest man you had ever seen was facing you, his skin alabaster white contrasted by black hair and beard, his yellow eyes only slightly obscured by his large-brimmed hat. And though you had to crane your neck to look at him, you couldn’t help but notice the large opening in his shirt, revealing more of this milky skin stretched on a muscular chest.</p><p>His scowl soon turned into a grin as he detailed you, revealing pearly white fangs. A vampire, too.</p><p>That’s when you realized your pursuer hadn’t pounced on you, and as you turned to look, you wished you hadn’t. A woman, veiled in black and her skin veined in the same color, was looking at you as if you were a glass of water in the desert.</p><p>“Father, let me have her !” she said as she continued to eye you, an ecstatic look plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The man, which you assumed from your readings was Lord Dimitrescu – since you were in castle Dimitrescu, continued to look at you silently, before tutting at the other vampire.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think I’ll keep this one for dessert.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>